granturismofourfandomcom-20200216-history
Formula Gran Turismo
The Formula Gran Turismo is a Formula-1 style car designed by Polyphony Digital. It first appeared in GT4, then in GTPSP. It appears as a Standard car in GT5, but appears to be left behind slightly. Unfortunately, cars such as Ferrari's 2007 and 2010 real-life F1 cars, and the Red Bull X2010 , have overshadowed it. However, in GT5, it still has its own one-make race series, available in the Extreme Series at level 24 and it still remains one of the fastest cars available in the game Description The following description of the Formula Gran Turismo is taken from Gran Turismo 5 Due to restrictions in both budgets and regulations, the current generation of high-performance open-wheel Formula cars can no longer sinmply pursue pure speed. But the Gran Turismo team seeks to fill this gap with our own technically-advanced Formula Gran Turismo racer. Our all-carbon monocoque and bodied machine is outfitted with numerous aerodynamic aids including low-drag/high-downforce front and rear wing assemblies as well as a giant undertray diffuser. Aero work ahs been performed to the car's underbody as well, rather than a simple flat floor, there are two large tunnels to route air for even more performance-enhancing downforce. The most advanced electronic driver aids have also been implemented: ABS, TCS, launch control and even EBD for optimized braking capabilities have all been incorporated. The engine is a 3.5 liter DOHC V12 with afour valves per cylinder and a 60-degree V-bank angle. The engine can exceed 18,000 rpm and produces in excess of 888 HP. The block, pistons and cylinder heads are of aluminum, with hollow titanium valves that are actuated by pneumatic springs. The result is a formula car that weights around 550 kg and accelertion levels that can exceed 4 G's. This car can lap the Suzuka circuit in 1 minute 30 seconds and the famed Nurburgring in under 6 minutes. It is quite simply the most potent Formula machine ever conceived. Acquisition Gran Turismo 4 The Polyphony Formula Gran Turismo is available from winning the Nürburgring 24h Endurance in Gran Turismo 4. It cannot be bought from any dealership. Gran Turismo PSP The Polyphony Formula Gran Turismo is available to buy for 5,000,000Cr. It also has a new engine sound, resembling more like a real-life Formula One car instead of having a recycled Toyota GT-One engine sound. Gran Turismo 5 The Gran Turismo Formula Gran Turismo is available from four sources in Gran Turismo 5. *It is available through the used car dealerships at around 4.6 to 4.8 million, However, the Formula Gran Turismo does not appear regularly in the dealershipso it is quite rare to find one of these there. *It can also be found in the online car dealership whilst on the PSN at around the same price as the price in the used car dealership. Fortunately, the Formula Gran Turismo frequently appears in this dealership and has so far been ever-present since the inception of the Online Dealership (update 1.05). *Completion of the Endurance Series in either A-Spec or B-Spec awards a Level-24 Gift Car Ticket. The Formula Gran Turismo is, as yet, the only Level 24 car in the game, so each of these tickets will award a FGT. *The Formula Gran Turismo can be obtained fro a 1000 Ticket, however, since this a random award, there is a very small chance (1 in 1031) of acquiring a FGT by this method. The Formula Gran Turismo cannot be won from a Birthday Gift Car Ticket since, unlike most other cars, it doesn't have a year attributed to it (see Birthday Gift Car Ticket for more information on this), despite it being a 2004 vehicle. The Formula Gran Turismo was, until recently, also a very popular "trade" car, in that many players were using the gift system to acquire the car from a friend. However, as of the v1.07 update, this car is now ineligible for trade due to its market value being in excess of 1,000,000Cr. Instead, the player can "borrow" the car from a friend who has chosen to share it. Gallery IMG0077.JPG|Formula Gran Turismos are racing at the Tokyo R246 GT4 Formulas at Test Course 2 by murumokirby360.jpg|Racing at the Test Course GT4 Formulas at Test Course 1 by murumokirby360.jpg|Speeding at 1000M line Formula gran turismo by craigieboy007-d354xm3.jpg|Formula Gran Turismo in Gran Turismo 5- racing a Cote D'azur|link=http://craigieboy007.deviantart.com/art/Formula-Gran-Turismo-190026795 Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT5 Standard Cars Category:GT5 Cars